Disk drives, which are found in many types of computing devices, typically employ a moveable head actuator to frequently access large amounts of data stored on a disk. One example of a disk drive is a hard disk drive. A conventional hard disk drive has a head disk assembly (“HDA”) including at least one magnetic disk (“disk”), a disk clamp and a disk fastener (or screw) to mount the disk to a spindle motor that rapidly rotates the disk, and a head stack assembly (“HSA”) that includes a moveable actuator arm and a head gimbal assembly (“HGA”) with a moveable transducer head for reading and writing data. The HSA forms part of a servo control system that positions the moveable head over a particular track on the disk to read or write information from and to that track, respectively.
Due to the cost competitiveness of the disk drive industry, the components of a disk drive need to be assembled in a very precise and cost effective manner. In order to be cost effective, complex components of the disk drive, such as disk clamps, disks, spindle motors, HDAs, HGAs, etc., need to be assembled, with fasteners, such as screws, in a very time effective manner with a very low error rate—even though many of the components are of highly precise assembly. Also, many of these types of components often need to be assembled in a very clean fashion in which debris and contamination particles are kept to a minimum. Further, as disk drives are being actively utilized more and more by users as standard hard disk drives, enterprise hard disk drives, moveable external disk drives, and/or for use in smaller computing devices such as laptops and mobile devices (e.g. PDAs, cell-phones, etc.), they are increasingly requiring smaller and smaller components for assembly.